


It's A Thing

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lunchtime quickie in Burnie's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Thing

Their mouths crashed together harshly, teeth clacking and lips bruising, as Burnie shoved Ryan back into the wall next to the office door.

Burnie reached over and locked the door, then pushed up Ryan’s shirt and pressed his palms flat against his chest. “Shit, Ryan,” he groaned against his lips.

Ryan flipped the button on Burnie’s jeans open and shoved them down his hips only far enough to expose him. He wrapped his fingers around his length and tugged once, and Burnie thrust into his hand.

The older man slid his glasses off and tossed them onto the nearby table, then leaned down and kissed Ryan’s neck, scraping his teeth against the skin. He pulled at his jeans, failing to get them open and whining about it.

Ryan slid his hands away from Burnie long enough to undo his own jeans and push them down, then grabbed Burnie by the hips and pressed him close. They both moaned through their teeth, trying to be quiet.

Burnie braced himself with one hand against Ryan’s waist and wrapped the other around their combined erections, and kissed Ryan swiftly to swallow the desperate noises he was making. He didn’t realize at first he was shushing him, just little breaths against his lips, but it seemed right.

The younger man pushed up Burnie’s shirt and raked his fingers over his back, squeezing and pulling the skin, trying to get his message across without shouting. “ _Burnie,_ " he whined once, grinding against the older man.

"Shh," he said, pushing back against him. "Ryan, shh." He felt the heat rising in his belly and stroked faster.

"Call me James," he said breathlessly.

Burnie’s gray eyes met Ryan’s blue ones; he looked positively manic. “Alright,” he panted, nodding. “James.”

Ryan leaned forward and captured his mouth again, moaning wantonly into it. “Say it again,” he rumbled.

"James," Burnie whispered harshly, stroking harder when Ryan whined. "James, I’m gonna—" Burnie cut himself with a groan and he pressed his forehead against Ryan’s shoulder.

The younger man wrapped his arms under Burnie’s and around his back, balling the shirt up in one fist and threading the other into his hair. His hips rutted nearly uncontrollably and his head fell back against the wall. “Say it again.”

“ _James!_ " Burnie panted against him, and came all over his hand. Ryan leaned over and groaned through his own orgasm, face pressed to Burnie’s curls.

They stood like that for a while, panting and gathering their thoughts, before Burnie finally lifted his head. “James, huh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryan smirked and shrugged. “It’s a thing.”


End file.
